The Boner Chronicles
by MiHo13
Summary: Even the most in control shinobi has one every now and then. And what's a guy to do about them? A collection of one shots about the Naruto guys and how they get into situations where certain members of their anatomy make themselves very present. Smutty, Fluffy, and sometimes awkward.
1. Shino is Nervous

Hello there, I'm MiHo. This is my first time writing fanfic in a while, years actually. So I hope you can enjoy what I've concocted.

Basically these are stories of the Naruto boys and some (awkward) boner experiences for them, ranging anywhere from teasing and smut to some perverted antics. This is kind of a prelude to some bigger fanfiction(s) I am planning on writing, which is essentially a love story for every single Naruto character. So if you're interested in that, stick around and I'll keep you updated.

Plus, I don't mention who the girls are in here, I only give small hints. So if you want to find out who they are, all you have to do is read the fanfictions that are to come in the future. That's not like blackmail, is it?

Let's start with** Shino**, shall we? I like to add soundtracks to my stories. So, how about** "Honey to the Bee" by Billie Piper** for this one? Listen to it while reading, and I promise, the experience will increase tenfold.

**Disclaimer: All characters, other than my OC's, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

He was nervous. He could feel in his very being, the constant pull and push of emotions. He felt queasy, he felt like there were butterflies flying around in his stomach. Which is was odd, because he felt his beetles in him all the time, an essential part of him. But that's just it; they were part of him, not like the gnawing, ebbing feeling in his stomach. And she was taking entirely too long in the bathroom, the shower had been off for a while.

_What is she doing in there?_

Shino rolled over to his side; he decided he was too comfortable there. He looked too at ease with everything. She fancied misinterpreting things, and her imagination was rampant. Lying on the bed would be an open invitation for all of her fantasies, whatever that may be. So he pulled himself up, pulled back their screen door and walked out into the balcony. The air was cool, but still tinged with a bit of humidity. The stars were twinkling, blinking in the blue gray night sky. He closed his eyes and sensed them all, all the bugs that ran over this island. The creatures, their scurrying legs in the night, some he recognized and some he didn't. One day, before they left, he would take the opportunity for some research. They were going be here for two weeks, they were on their honeymoon after all.

Honeymoon, he played around with the word in his head. He gripped the edge of the railing. A month ago he didn't have a girlfriend, let alone a wife. And yet here he was, Shino Aburame, nineteen years old and married. None of his comrades had even thought about getting married yet. It had all been too fast, too thrilling. They had only kissed, what, twice since his confession, and before then only once. And while they slept together in the same bed, it had just been sleeping. And oh God, how torturous that night had been for him. He had wanted to hold her, to feel her warm body pressed against his-to bury his face in her sweet smelling hair and kiss every part of her soft skin. Of course that had been six months ago, that had been before he would've had admitted any of that to her or anyone else. But mostly to himself. It was so odd, how these emotions worked. Shino didn't know how deeply he had fallen; he was madly in love before he could even admit it to himself.

But how would the night work out? He had never been with a woman in his life. Of course he knew how it went, knew the mechanical aspect of how to do things. But how did one really do it? He wanted her to feel good, her knew that much. He wanted her to look up at him and feel safe, warm, and loved. And he, thought, a small burning across his face, he wanted to hear her moaning his name too. He had fantasies of his own, he realized, hidden away in his head and suddenly opened like Pandora's box. He gripped the railing tighter, he felt himself getting excited, felt a certain part of himself stir. All his life he had learned to control his urges. It was one of the basics of being shinobi, and that too, included sexual urges. But there were the pictures in his mind, her skin, glistening with sweat, her hands grabbing unto his hair, and her heavy breathing. It was shocking how vivid it all was to him. He would think, having never done the act, that he wouldn't be able to picture it so accurately. But it was there.

_Calm down._

The knuckles of his fingers were turning white from gripping the railing so hard. But after a few minutes, he felt as though as he could breathe again. He had pushed the images back in the box, locked it up, hopefully more securely this time. And then he heard her voice.

"Shino," she called out softly, her voice dancing on the slight breeze in the night air.

"I'm out on the balcony," he said. He heard her shuffling. And when he turned around to greet her he felt his heart drop. It was suddenly hard to concentrate on anything anymore.

She was only wearing underwear on her bottoms, a light blue lacy thing, a slip of fabric. He saw every inch of her lightly tanned legs, from her thighs down to her tiny ankles. The scars on her knees were light, white pink bumps, healing up nicely after just a month of recovery. The bra matched the bottoms; blue itself, pushing her two magnificent breasts into perfect curves, the rounded lines ending with a little bow in the middle between two cups. Fabric was attached to the bottom of the bra, but it was loose and see through, a slit coming down the middle. She had her arms, long and lean, covering her stomach. His eyes moved up, to her collarbone, where though it was normally exposed in her usual clothes, it looked ten times more enticing than it ever had. She was looking down, her dark lashes touching her cheeks, where a faint pink blush spread. Her dark hair was hanging loose, halfway between wet and dry, decorating her body in a halo down to her waist.

"I had some normal pajamas packed," she said, and he could see how nervous she was, how shy she felt. It was almost like her confession. And somehow he found it wonderfully cute. "But I think your mother got a hold of my bags before I left."

He let out a lighthearted scoff, "That would be something that she would do."

"I feel really weird," she admitted, crossing her arms tighter.

"You look beautiful," he said, gulping. No matter what, he decided, he couldn't let her know how nervous he was.

She smiled, relieved and walked out beside him. He turned his eyes away, and it was almost a painful thing to do. All the control that had gained back in the last few minutes was suddenly gone. A breeze played through the air, sweeping her flowery scent up to him. It took all of his control trying not to look at her. And then it hit him, it was their wedding night, and they were expected to have sex. It was going to happen. He felt them again, the invisibly butterflies dancing their way around his stomach. Yet, he knew she was nervous too. It didn't help his thoughts though. Because he new he was going to have to make the first move. She was too shy in this state. He knew how her mind worked; she was probably thinking a thousand things but would never think to act upon a single one of them. And he wanted to guide her, to show her. But at the same time, it was hard to think about. To even think about guiding her, because he was so inexperienced himself. He felt silly, reckless, and that's not the way he wanted to be seen in her eyes.

_Just go for it._

He scooted over, his heart pounding, until he was beside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, under the thin loose cloth. She let out a small gasp, but said nothing. Her skin, it was so soft, that he just ran his hands over her stomach, simply feeling it, God, he couldn't get over it, the racing in his heart, the heat in his cheeks, and the slow strain his pants were feeling. He lifted up, his arms rising just below her chest, just holding her warm skin and pulled her back to him, so that her back was pressed against him. She was so short, the bottom of his chin rested perfectly on the top of her head. She didn't say anything but he could feel her skin heating up, feel the steady beat of her heart along with his. And he was most certain she felt it, because there really no subtle way about going about hiding a boner when you're pressed against someone-particularly when you're Shino Aburame.

**(A/N: Have any of you seen the Road to Ninja prequel where Naruto looks at Shino's junk and says "You have big things going for you"/"I admire you in more ways than one." So in other words, Shino's pretty well endowed)**

He had to think about in this way. She already knew he was aroused. And she probably already knew his experience in the department of sex or even general intimacy at all, was no more than her experience. They had lived in the same house for nearly three years already. And they were married now; specifically it was their wedding night. He wanted it to happen, he wanted her so badly, and he had for so long now. So why deny himself what he wanted, what he needed, for simple means as keeping a cool composure. He was nervous, he was inexperienced but he wanted to be experienced. She was his wife now. He loved her, and part of that loving had to do with sharing everything with her.

_Just relax._

And he did. He leaned down, his face into her hair, and smelled how flowery, sweet, and amazing its scent was. He remembered how when he first met her, and sometimes even now, she had a habit of stringing flowers into her hair, making flowers crowns to wear. She loved anything floral. Her hair was still damp too; the sticky sweet smell of her shampoo lingered as well. He pulled one his hands up, pushing half or her hair to the other side and returned it to her stomach. He felt it in that moment, leaning down to her smooth neck, how he let himself go. How the butterflies in his stomach seemed to fly away, and he just followed his instinct. He let hid body move for him.

He pressed his lips to her neck, kissed her there lightly. She let a noise, halfway between a sigh and halfway between another light gasp. He felt himself growing harder at the noise too, running his lips back and forth across her warm neck. He pulled her body closer to his; he didn't want any space between them, not a single bit. And he kissed up her neck, to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. She felt it too, how hot his breathe was, how shallow his breathing had became.

"I love you too," she answered, her voice low and fast, like she had been holding her breath.

He kissed around the edge of her ear, "I want you."

She took a breath in at his words, and it only did more to excite him. He returned to her neck, pressing soft kissed along it and unto her shoulder, using his lips to nudge the thin strap or the lingerie to the side. It was and odd sensation, to hear himself say those words. But they were only the truth, and his desire to do such things to her too as well.

"Can I try something else?" he asked, whispering. They had been whispering the whole time, even though they were alone. She gulped, a nervous one, and nodded.

He pulled one of his hands higher, running the tips of his fingers lightly over the top curve of her breast, while he continued to kiss her neck. Her breathing was shallow, but rising and lowering in little octaves to his movements. His other hands rubbed her stomach, lowering to the line of her panties. He pushed his higher hand into the cup of the lingerie, cupping her warm breast in his hand. It was a feel he couldn't quite describe; only that he liked it. He squeezed is lightly and she let a gasped in a breath.

"Shino," she said, "I don't like this."

He paused and pulled back, his heart dropping. He thought he had been doing a good job, letting his body take control, but maybe she wasn't ready. And he was okay with that, it was a little nerve inducing, but he was okay.

"I'm sor-" he started to apologize but she put a finger to his lips as she turned around.

"What I don't like is that it's not fair," she said, her mischievous grin playing at her lips. Instantly he felt better and smiled back at her. He didn't want anything to spoil their moment.

"I'll take these," she said with a giggle, taking his glasses gently off his face and sitting them down on the ground. "And this."

She reached for the bottom button of his shirt, undoing the buttons with shaky hands. She looked up at him, a smile on her face as she moved her way up. It was almost too much for him, with how damn cute she was. He felt like he just wanted to pull her in his arms now and take her. But he wanted to go slow; he wanted it to mean more. When she finally reached the last button he shimmied his arms out of the top of it, letting his shirt fall to the ground with the lightest of sounds.

Her gentle hands pressed against his stomach, moving up to his chest and around his neck. Her caresses felt heavenly, her soft hands amazing. She pulled him down by his neck, their lips meeting. They kissed softly at first, the only type of kissing they had known with each other. But it soon intensified. It wasn't frantic, but slow and steady, like lava building up in a volcano. Their lips moved in a certain rhythm, deepening, their tongues came out, moving somewhere in between wet lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, just as he had imagined. For a moment they paused, both catching their breaths. Shino felt something rise in him, a sudden urge. He acted on it.

With a small, almost growl he bent down and lifted her up, sitting her on the balcony railing, and instantly let his mouth fall on hers, kissing her lips and then moved down to her collarbone, licking over it and down to the valley between her breasts, He kissed the top of them, as she threw her head back with a moan, he fingers still running through his hair. He smiled to himself; all of the small victories he was earning that had only been imagination not too long ago were great.

She was the one who opened her legs, pulled him forward, so that they were pressed together again. So that his manhood, tight his pants, was pressed against her warmth. It was the best feeling to him yet, a wonderful thing he had never even expected. He broke their kissing, put his head against hers.

"I'm really nervous," he said gazing down at her, still breathing quickly.

"Don't worry," she said in that soft, sweet voice of hers, "I am too."

* * *

And done!

That was kind of a tease, wasn't it? I hope you liked it and if you do so, leave me reviews, and let me know what you thought of everything. It had been several years, as I said before, and **any feedback is welcome.** Here's the list of the rest of the characters that will have one-shots in within this story.

Kiba, Kankoru, Gaara, Rock Lee, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, and Iruka

Lemme know who you wanna read next. I'm going to try to post one up every two days. Not all of the guys will be as smooth as Shino, or as smutty. But I hope you'll still keep reading.

**Have a nice day!**

-MiHo


	2. Kankuro Likes a Little Control

Hello again. First off, I just want to say, **thanks for all of the great feedback** I have gotten. I really thought it would turn out horrible since it's been such a long time, and my old work just kind of makes me ashamed. So yeah, thank you again.

As one reviewer suggested, I will be doing **Kankuro in this one**, because I like seeing characters that aren't used very often in action. **Shikamaru is next though**. And I'm probably going to be saving Naruto and Sasuke for last.

**Disclaimer: All characters, other than my OC's, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

She stood in the middle of his room, looking around at everything. It was tan, with low lying ceilings and a rounded window over the head of his bed. Everything was plain, orderly, in one corner he had his massive scrolls for summoning puppets sat and in the other, sat his work desk, littered with spare parts and in progress puppets. There were several puppets hanging around his room too, small little things, toy like. They were prototypes for larger, realer puppets he hoped to create in the future. He sat on his bed, leaning back on his elbows with his feet dangling over the side.

She looked at him with a smirk, "You know, they say boys only bring girls in their rooms for two things, to get in her pants or to show of all of their stuff. Knowing what puppets do to me, I think you might have been going for the first option."

He laughed. He hadn't been implying either of those things, or thinking really about either of them. He just had wanted to relax and be alone with her, and his bedroom just seemed like a convenient spot for it.

"I'm not going to deny or admit to anything," he said, sitting up and shrugging his shoulders. "And that's just my small work desk; I have an actual workshop, below in the basement where all the real action goes on."

"Oh, so there won't be any action going on in here, how disappointing," she said, pulling a fake pout to her lips. He liked the way she played along with him, how she could joke about things so casually. What he hated more than anything was feeling awkward or nervous, and while there certainly were times where he felt nervous around her, he liked that she made him comfortable most of all.

And there was also the fact that they hadn't really done anything. In their short time of dating they had a few hot and heavy make out sessions, but nothing more than that. But she was so open about everything. One night, she told him to be careful, because next time he kissed her like that she would take it further than he could even imagine. The idea didn't phase him a lot. Excite him, yes, but make him nervous, not so much. She knew he was a virgin, and she wasn't. In fact, he liked it that way much better, someone with experience showing him the ropes. He couldn't imagine a shy, blushing girl fumbling with his pants or something like that. He could only imagine her, smooth and carefree.

"Ah ha! Here it is," she said with a laugh, picking up the pot of paint sitting at his desk. She opened is and dipped a finger in it, "The purple curse I have to deal with."

He rolled his eyes as she sat beside him, moving the purple paint between her fingers.

"I'm telling you, I paint it one because," he started. She cut him off.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah ancient puppet master things. Whatever it is. It's nice, I like your paint, I really do, whether you wanna believe it or not. But it's just a little bit annoying when I want to kiss you and, you know, you're covered in paint. Paint which you wear about ninety percent of the time, and the amount of time I want to be kissing you is basically one hundred percent of the time."

He smiled and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He had always liked the way she fell naturally against his body, how it felt like she was meant to be in his arms.

"Are you having mushy thoughts again? Thinking about how I'm your one true love and all that girly stuff?" she teased him and he let himself blush, just a little.

"Nah, I don't think about that stuff at all, never," he joked, with his signature grin. "I was thinking about the fact that I'm not wearing face paint right now, and well, you do have things you'd like to do when I'm not wearing face paint."

He barely gave her a chance to response before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, immediately deepening the kiss as his fingers tangled with her hair. They kissed like that for a few moments, tongue and lips overlapping, when she suddenly pulled back.

"You know, maybe you could use some paint," she said as she reached her finger to his cheek and smeared what little paint she had on her fingers, slowing her hands down and tracing along his jaw. The movement was so slow and her stare was so sensual that he felt himself getting excited, more so than the kissing had even caused him earlier. Then without warning, she pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him so that she was straddling him. He was briefly in a state of shock as she placed either of her hands on the side of his head.

"How does it feel to be underneath me?" she asked, her voice an octave lower, her lips turned in a devilish grin. Everything about it was so sensual that his head suddenly overflowed with fantasies, fantasies of her still on top of him, but naked, and his hands tied up. He felt himself hardening more, and because of their compromising position, she could feel him harden as well. She raised an eyebrow at him but smiled, and softly grinded her hips against his growing erection as she leaned down to kiss him again.

_Damn._

He never thought he would be one to be into that, to be into being controlled. He was a puppet master; after all, control was kind of his thing. But he had never really let his mind play with the idea before, and there was so much about her that he enjoyed, so much that he could look forward to, he realized.

Their kissing was more intense now, she was still moving on him as she bent down to nibble at his neck. He let out a grunt, something mixed between pain and pleasure as she licked over the part she had just bitten. He reached up his arms, trying to run his hands over her back, but she grabbed him, pinning him down by the wrists above his head. No matter how much he tried to push back, she kept his arms down firmly, very lightly sinking the tops of her nails into his wrists.

_I definitely just liked that, I liked it a lot._

For a moment she released his lips, they were both panting and his penis was now a full on burden in his pants. He could feel her warmth too, between their layers of clothes. It was enough to make struggle again, and to feel turned on even more when she tightened her grip.

"Don't struggle," she whispered into his ear, "Unless of course you're too chicken for it."

"Surprisingly, I like it," he said with a smile, though she couldn't see, she was kissing her way down his neck again, running her lips over his collarbone, where she bit down again. He let a low groan.

"If you like it so much, do you want me to keep doing it?" she asked, rolling her hips up and down over his erection. It sent waves of pleasure rolling over him, and he wanted nothing more to make their clothes not exist at all in the moment.

"Yes," he moaned out as she moved again, his pants restraining him as best as they possibly could. Then, just as quickly as she had first pushed him off the bed, she rolled over of him and rolled over to her side, propping herself up on her elbow.

He laid there for a moment, in a slight shock.

"No, I don't think you're ready to lose your virginity today," she said with a giggle. He tried not to hide the sudden, dropping disappointment in his stomach. Instead he tried to to keep a cool face, and rolled over to his side as well.

"And why is that?"

"Because when it comes to it, when it's time for us to have sex, I want you to want me so much that you'll beg for it, and I'll say no but do things like that. I'll kiss you, I'll lick you, I'll make you feel like you're going crazy. And finally, just as you're on the edge of going insane with begging, I'll say yes. And I'll make your dreams come true Kankoru." she said seductively and then leaned him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He never thought simple words could turn him on so much. And he was looking forward to that time, and maybe he was in the position to beg for it even now. He wasn't quite sure. What he was sure of is that her eyes were heading southward, right towards where his member was pitching a proud tent in his pants.

"Hey, you're the one who caused this, you can't judge me for it," he said. She rolled his eyes at him and put her free hand forward, cupping and rubbing him over his pants.

"I could fix, you know," she answered, rubbing more. He let out a groan and his breathes came deeply, just the feel of her soft hand there was great.

"Oh God, please," he asked between shortened breathes. She smiled, pushing her hand under the waist band of his pants, and he felt himself surrounded by warmth.

"Well," she said with a smile toward him, "It's a start."

* * *

So, yeah. **Kankoru likes to be dominated.** He's a little different from Shino.

Shikamaru will be posted soon. Remember to review and lemme guys know what you think and who you're looking forward to reading.


	3. Shikamaru the Virgin

Hey guys, how are you? Sorry it's been I bit. I've had quite a busy week.

Once again, big thank you to the feedback I've been given. By request, Chouji and Rock Lee will be next. I can't tell how much I love them two; they are like the most adorable fucking characters in the series.

But let's get on with **Shikamaru**, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** All characters, other than my OC's, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She was laughing at him, laughing at him in the way only she could. Her mouth open wide and her head tossed back. It seemed that when any other person laughed he could push it off, throw it aside. But with her, it fucked him up, it embarrassed him. And being embarrassed was not a feeling her liked to have, particularly around her, because she would take any sign of weakness he showed and dangle it in front of his face.

Luckily the alcohol numbed his embarrassment a little. His cigarette, which he pulled out of the pack and placed between his lips and lit, helped even more. But she was still laughing.

"Are you ever going to stop laughing?" he signed, rolling his eyes at her. He stopped walking, leaned up against a wall of some random shop and let himself roll down it. Walking was too much hassle when he was buzzed. And he was sobering up and he didn't like it.

"Yeah, when it stops being funny?" she said, sliding down beside him. They both sat there for a few moments, watching the people in the town pass back and forth as his cigarette smoke swirled around them. He was glad they weren't in the village, glad they were in some random town where no one could even guess they were shinobi. If she had pulled a scene at Konoha like she had at the bar he don't he could've handled it.

"So," she said, trying to giggle while Shikamaru made a note of how getting intoxicated made her a giggler. And a lot of other things, things he didn't feel like lingering on. "Who was your favorite?"

The sense of shame spread all over him again and he hung his head. He was never getting drunk with her again; there was no telling what she would do. And he was never telling her any secrets again. She took them and twisted them around.

"If you ever do that again, I promise that I just may kill you," he told her. She rolled her eyes at him, pulled the cigarette from his lips and took her own drag. She had never done that before, nor was he aware that she even smoked.

"Listen, you know you loved it. I mean, one moment you're just a little boy who's never had a first kiss and the next second you have all these women lining up to kiss you, how could any guy not like that?" she said with a grin, leaning in his direction. She sat the cigarette back between his lips. Okay, so two notes he could make about her when she was drunk, giggly and not aware of personal space in any way.

"I don't know what type of guys you hang out with, but that's really not me," he said, stubbing the last of the cigarette out on the ground. He stood up and she followed, a little clumsily. He let himself let out a chuckle. In her drunken state he could pass for an almost normal girl, giggly and clumsy. Not like that scary thing she was.

"Whatever. Besides, there's nothing stopping me from doing it next time or again, like your threats scare me at all. You wouldn't stand a chance against me," she told him, laughing at nothing in particular. He stopped, and she not noticing, bumped into him. Something about the way she said it had irked a nerve inside of him.

"You really think, that, don't you? That you're stronger than me," he said, turning to her, looking her straight in the eye. She held this superiority complex over him, but only because she was ahead. Only because they kept count. And was stupid, the way they kept count. The way they made saving each other a game. Yesterday she had that coy little smile on her face when she had said nine, it was like she only saved him to say it to him in that manner, prompting him to a challenge. He was only at seven. And sometimes, he thought, they did only save each other because they wanted the chance to flirt, the chance to smile at the other and say 'look how good I am'. But most he accepted it, he accepted that he saved her because he really cared about her, and the idea of her getting her bothered him.

"Well I see it like this, we've spent so much time together in these past three years there is nothing you can do that will surprise me. I see through all your moves Shikamaru Nara," she said. He always liked the way she said his name, his full name that is, the way it rolled off her tongue. He found it enticing.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said, and then without thinking, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips down on hers. He hadn't thought about doing it, it wasn't something he planned out like the thousand little scenarios in his head. It just happened. And when it did it was like flames, it was like the moment their lips touched every part of him was on fire, and he liked the burn of it. He liked the way she burned against his skin, and how he was suddenly aware of her sharp intake of breathe, how soft her hips was in his hand, and how he was pressing himself against her. And, he realized, she was kissing back too, pulling at his bottom lip lightly with her teeth before pulling back.

She was breathing hard, and so was he. The fire was gone now that there lips weren't touching, but he felt the edges of it, creeping along the back of his skins in warm washes. It was great feeling, an aftermath, like settling into a comfort. But also exciting at the same time, because he knew only one simply movement could bring the fire all back.

"That was unexpected," she said, looking up at him. There was intensity in her eyes, an excitement. Something he knew, too, was probably reflected in his own. He couldn't help but smirking.

"I thought I had gone all predictable," he answered. It was a challenge, and one up. Just like the next time when he would save her life and say to her, 'eight'.

"Oh shut up," she said with a smile and reached forward, pulling her head to his by gripping his ponytail. They were kissing again, and the fire was back. The feeling of it, of her fingers running through his head, that was incredible. It was perhaps the hottest gesture that had ever happened in his eighteen years of life, and he felt himself getting aroused immediately. Usually he found the whole arousal thing troublesome, is annoyed him, when he first started waking up with morning wood when he was younger. Most of the time he could ignore it, he could make it go away, and other times, he was too lazy to whack off or care. It had gotten to the point where he could control his random arousals perfectly, and his hands could remain as lazy as they wanted.

But this was different. It was part of the fire burning in him, and he didn't think he could control it. And he definitely didn't want to.

"Come on," he said, pulling back from the kiss and grabbing her wrist. Their hotel room, well his, since they had in fact, gotten separate hotel rooms, was just up the street. He pulled her up the road and up the stairs, where he fumbled with the key to open the door, but managed to get it open. Surprisingly, she was quiet the whole time, and when he flicked on the lights, she just stood there, her face unreadable.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He was still a little drunk and she, seeming drunker than him, could've have gotten winded from their fast movement to his room. But she looked at him, a look of puzzlement, he only saw on her face when she was sober.

"Do you even like me Shikamaru?" she asked bluntly.

"I..ugh," he said. He admitted it; the question had caught him off guard. Because he hadn't thought about it, at least not plausible thoughts of his feelings for her. He knew she was his friend, and that he wanted to protect her most of the time. He knew he in general felt comfortable around her in a way that he couldn't feel around most people. And that some of things she did were fun to look at, like the expressions she would make, the way she would say some things. And he found himself doing things to just to draw those phrases and expressions out on her sometimes. But his feelings for her, he really didn't comprehend. He could never imagine being in anything resembling a relationship with her. The circumstances were to strange, and she was too scary sometimes. It would fulfill the Nara quasi prophecy of being attracted to overly tough women.

"Um, as a friend…I think," he said.

"As a friend," she said, arching an eyebrow. And she said it in a way that he knew she was sobering up, and fast. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"Um, I don't know. Look, it's a drag to answer all these questions. I just did, okay, I wanted to surprise you. Because you like to be so smug about things, and I guess I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that you wouldn't expect it," he answered, shrugging his shoulders and sitting down on the hotel bed.

"Okay, well I'm just asking because there is probably a reason you pulled me into a hotel room, whether you were thinking about it are not. And considering the size of your boner right now," she said, gazing down at him. He did too, a little surprised, because while he knew he was aroused, he didn't realize just how much a little kissing could do to him. "I'm guessing you're a virgin. And don't you want to save that for someone special or something."

"I mean, I don't know. I wasn't thinking when I pulled you in her either. Are you saving yourself for someone special?" he asked. One because he was honestly curious, and tow because he hadn't been thinking about sex and now his mind was overrun with images of it. She started laughing too, only to confuse him more, and sat beside him on the bed.

"You really think I'm a virgin?" she asked, the echo of a giggle still caught on her voice.

"You're not?" he asked, surprised. He knew she was a good looking girl, and that she was probably more promiscuous than he expected. But he couldn't imagine. That she had actually had sex.

"Well the average life span of a shinobi is thirty, forgive me for losing it at the halfway point," she said, that attitude finding it's way back into her voice.

"You were only fifteen, huh? And was it with someone special?" he asked. It felt odd, talking about her sex life. But he had come to learn over the years that talking with her was never really something that was normal, and that she had proved time and time again just how crazy the female species could be. But the way eh could talk to her, the way she could talk to him, about things like sex, and not be uncomfortable, it was good.

"Nope."

"Then why would my first sexual encounter have to be with someone special?"

"I don't know," she said with a half hearted laugh, "because you have better morals than me. And besides, would you really want to lose your virginity to me?"

He thought about it, he though about how he was comfortable around her, and how the idea of sex with her didn't make him nervous, it made him excited. And subconsciously he had been thinking about it, thinking about he she would look with her hair let down and with her small skirt sliding down her hips. It wasn't that he liked her, but it was that he wanted her. And he only just realized it in the moment, and when he did it hit him like a ton of bricks. Women were too troublesome, because you can feel neutral around them one moment and like you're being dragged down the next.

"I'm not going to say no," he answered. Beside him her face broke at in a smile, and he felt himself smiling too.

"You know, if this ever gets out, we could just call it a drunken mistake anyways," she said, a coy grin playing across her lips. And then Shikamaru Nara dove back into the flames.

* * *

Okay, so there, not as much fluff this time. But only because of the mulitchapter fanfiction I'm going to be writing with Shikamaru the lady above in the future will involved a lot of sex. Like a lot of friggin sex.

I'll have Choujir's and Rock lee's posted soon. Tell me who you want to see next.


End file.
